


A Snack

by XianFrost



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Bakery AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6600262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XianFrost/pseuds/XianFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blitzwing forgets his energon at home and makes an unplanned detour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Snack

**Author's Note:**

> Can I call this a bakery AU?

Blitzwing was halfway to work when he realized he forgot his ration of energon at home. He could have quickly gone back, but then he would have been late to his shift. He would just have to get his ration from the dispenser at work, even if it did taste like warm slag.

“Thanks, Optimus!” A yellow minibot was exiting a store in front of him, holding what looked to be energon in his servos. “Tell Bulk I'll meet him after class!”

The minibot moved away from the shop, sidestepped around Blitzwing and was off to wherever. Normally Blitzwing wouldn't have paid it any mind but his fuel tank gave him a curious ping when the scent of the fuel reached his sensors.

It smelled the same as energon but it seemed much more subtle than the fuel made by the dispensers.

Maybe he wouldn't be getting his fuel from work after all.

* * *

Optimus gave Bumblebee a short wave goodbye and went back to the notes on his datapad. Bulkhead had been experimenting with a new mix that would make a type of bun that wouldn't spread out as much. Mostly to appease Grimlock who was angry his first experiment with making new shapes involved lopsided buns instead of the dinobot shapes he wanted.

They would have to think of a new name for it if they were successful. Optimus tapped his stylus while he went over the formula, double checking to make sure the new mix wouldn't explode when they put it in the oven.

The backroom had a decent sized scorch mark from their last attempt of experimenting.

The bell attached to the door caused him to look up.

“Good morning!” Optimus smiled at the Decepticon that walked into the shop. The mech gave a quick glance around the shop, a small frown on his faceplate.

“Can I help you with anything today?”

“Yes,” the mech straightened up to his full height and Optimus was glad they had a shop with a high ceiling. “The minibot who was last in here, I was wondering if I could buy whatever it was he had?”

Optimus smiled again and motioned to the display case next to the counter. “Sure! We have plain energon, a mercury mix, and a nitrogen-chrome blend currently.”

The Decepticon blinked at him and glanced down at the display case again.

“We also have a variety box available if you would like to try that.”

“That sounds good.”

Optimus quickly lined up the buns in the box, getting three rows of each. He made sure to keep a divider between the rows so they wouldn't rub against each other. Bumblebee had suggested it and they hadn't heard any complaints about it.

“What are these?” Optimus looked up from the box to where the taller bot was pointing. Several bags were lined up on a small shelf, but the ones his attention was brought to were the ones on the top shelf.

“Those are mini oil drums. They have an energon shell and a solid oil center. Would you like a bag with your order?”

His answer was two bags placed on the counter.

* * *

“What are you eating?” Lugnut's optics narrowed on the bun that Blitzwing was finishing up. The triplechanger gave a brief glance down on the sticker decorating the top of the mostly empty box.

“Enerbun.” Blizwing swallowed down the last of the mercury and offered Lugnut the box. “Want one?”


End file.
